Into Something More
by wishuponastar2397
Summary: What happens after Somalia? We all know that Tony tells Ziva that he can't live without her, will she confront him? Will they ignore each other? The possibilities are endless. Jenny is still director. Tiva/McAbby/Jibbs. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter one

The team had just finished a case and were currently stuck doing paperwork. Ever since Somalia, everyone had changed. Ziva and Tony barely spoke except when doing a case and McGee spent a lot of time in Abby's lab. Gibbs however didn't change. He had a gut feeling that something was going to change very quickly but he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Ziva's POV

I sat there reading the same line over and over. Ever since, I had come back, there was something bugging me. I could not help but think about what Tony had said to me.

'I can't live without you' He had said. What did that mean? My computer dinged, notifying me that I had an instant message. I checked my computer and saw that it was from Tony.

_Can we talk?_ He asked. I admit that for several weeks, I had been avoiding him. I did not want to have this conversation with him but it could not be avoided forever. I got up from my desk and headed to the men's restroom where Tony and I had our more important conversations.

Tony's POV

I looked over to see that Ziva had gotten up from her computer chair and was walking towards the bathrooms. I followed knowing that we were finally going to talk. She locked the door of the bathroom and we stood in silence for a moment.

I took a deep breath, "Ziva, I…" I stopped short unsure of what to say next.

"You what, Tony?" She demanded.

"I'm in love with you." I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sorry, I know the first chapter was short. I will try to make this one longer. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction and any comments (Helpful comments) would be much appreciated.

Chapter two

"You...love me.." Ziva barely choked out. The whole concept of love baffled her. It wasn't that she couldn't feel it, it was just that she chose not to. She was always taught to kill not love. In fact, the whole idea of love scared her, not that she would admit it. She wasn't sure how she felt about Tony. I mean, seriously, it was Tony...DINOZZO. He was childish, annoying, and constantly playing pranks on McGee. He was selfish, spoiled, but he was also caring and sometimes helpful. She wasn't sure if she meant it but she did the first thing that came to her mind. She kissed him. It was a soft short kiss. He deepened the kiss and carefully locked the bathroom door, there wasn't anyone in there anyway.

NCISNCISNCIS

After they finished what they were doing, they headed out to the bullpen to see if anyone noticed their absence. Luckily, nobody was there but that didn't mean that the quiet room didn't go unnoticed. Not much could get by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Where were you two?" He demanded walking in and sitting down at his desk.

"Well, you see boss..." Tony began. That was about as far as he got before he trailed off.

"No, I don't see DiNozzo," Gibbs said getting up.

"He was helping me with some personal issues." Ziva stepped in. "I am still having some troubles dealing with Somalia."

Gibbs eyed her suspiciously before head slapping Tony.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"For taking so damn long. We got a dead marine. Gear up!" He yelled walking to the elevator. Just before the door closed, Gibbs poked his head out. "And don't think the whole god damn office couldn't hear you two!"

Ziva and Tony both turned tomato red before following their boss into the elevator.

**A/N: What should happen next? Comment? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Thank you guys, I appreciate the reviews! This chapter will definitely be longer. I have some ideas as to what I'm going to do :D

Chapter three

Searching the crime scene was awkward. Ziva tried to avoid Tony as best she could until she was sure of her feelings for him. Gibbs was pissed that they broke the sacred rule 12. Tony was taking measurements when he felt something sharp across the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Tony whined.

"Breaking rule 12," Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled.

"Rule 6," Gibbs reminded him and stalked off. They gathered the evidence and headed back to NCIS to work on deciphering the case.

NCISNCISNCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was always in an edgy mood. Most knew that he had his good moments even if they were few and far between. This particular day he was really stressed out. Some of that started the night before and continued through till now. He thought about the main reason for his stress.

_He had been seeing Jenny for a couple months now. They had decided not to tell anyone yet because they weren't sure where things were going. Tonight, they were staying in, ordering take-out, and watching a movie at Jenny's. He walked into her place to find it empty. _

_"Jen?" He called out. _

_"In here," She replied from down the hall. He followed her voice and found her in the bathroom. She was staring down at something. He walked over and he swore his heart stopped. "Jethro, I'm pregnant." _

NCISNCISNCIS

"Zee-vah," Tony prolonged her name just to piss her off.

"What Tony?" She replied typing away at her computer. She didn't dare look at him for fear of making a wrong gesture.

"Can we talk about earlier?" He inquired.

"I suppose but it would be like rubbing garlic in my wounds." She told him.

"Salt, rubbing salt in your wounds," He corrected.

"That too," She deadpanned.

"I just want to know where we stand, Zee-vah," He replied, continuing before she could answer. "Are we friends? Are we more?"

NCISNCISNCIS

"Abs, I don't see what the big deal is," McGee repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"The big deal is that it's Tony and Ziva! And they were…they were…" She had babbling on for the last hour about the incident this morning.

"Having sex in the bathroom?" He finished.

"EXACTLY! How can you be so calm about this Timmy?" She whined.

"I don't know. I mean, we've been together without anyone knowing for almost a year. We all knew that Tony and Ziva would do something like this eventually." He explained.

A/N: What do you think is going to happy between Tony and Ziva? How do you think Gibbs reacted to the news? Should something happen to Abby and McGee? Review my lovelies :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: This chapter will definitely be longer and more dramatic. I know I left the last chapter with a lot of cliff hangers. I intend to keep doing that

Chapter four

"What do you think?" Ziva asked. Her and Tony were still trying to figure out if they were something more or not.

"I don't know what to think. This is all on you," Tony countered.

"Why is the ball in my lane?" She demanded.

"Court," Tony corrected with a slight smile, "The ball is in your court."

"Whatever," She muttered, "I like you, Tony, maybe we could give it a shot." Tony gave his famous DiNozzo grin. It faltered only a little when he realized that she only said that she liked him when in fact he had said love but beggars can't be choosers.

NCISNCISNCIS

That afternoon was very quiet in the bullpen. It was unfortunately, another paperwork day. Gibbs noticed right away how unusually quiet it was and he knew exactly why; everybody knew something they didn't want the others finding out.

"Alright," Gibbs snapped, "What's going on?" He didn't like that his agents were keeping things from him.

"What are you talking about, boss?" DiNozzo questioned.

"No one's talking. I can hear myself think. That can only mean that you guys are hiding something and I don't like it." He explained. Tony and McGee shifted uncomfortably but very noticeably in their chairs.

"Well, uh you see," Tony began, "Ziva and I are kind of maybe sort of together."

"Kind of maybe sort of?" Gibbs deadpanned.

"Totally, completely, absolutely," Tony corrected. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Well, um, uh, Abby and I, uh, um…" McGee stuttered uncontrollably.

"Spit it out, McGee, I haven't got all damn day." Gibbs barked.

"We're together," He finally said. Gibbs walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Now that that's all settled." He said nonchalantly and started working on some paperwork. McGee and Tony looked at each other in disbelief and then looked at Ziva who appeared to be very confused.

"You are not mad that rule twelve was broken?" She inquired.

"Can't be. I broke it myself." Gibbs muttered. They all turned to look at him in astonishment.

"The director?" Tony asked dumbly.

"No, the janitor." Gibbs sarcastically remarked.

"I didn't think he was your type." Tony joked and then shut up because of the look Gibbs gave him. It was a warning glare. Gibbs looked down at the stack of papers and thought back to the other night when Jenny told him she was pregnant.

_"You're what?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. _

_"I'm pregnant, Jethro," She repeated. He could tell she was a nervous wreck. Hell, he was starting to get a little nervous himself. Part of him couldn't help but be happy about this. Unsure of what to say, he just smiled. "You're not upset?"_

_"Why would I be upset Jen?" He asked. She let out a breath of relief. _

_"I wasn't sure you wanted kids. I know it wasn't in my plans." She admitted._

_"Nothing ever goes according to plan." He remarked._

He smiled down at the paperwork. He wasn't sure when Jenny wanted to tell everyone but he knew that when she did, he would be right there beside her.

NCISNCISNCIS

Abby and McGee were on a date tonight. They were at a nice little Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town.

"I can't believe that Gibbs broke his own rule," Abby said.

"I know," McGee agreed, "He always head slaps one of us for doing it. He didn't even yell when I told him about us or Tony about him and Ziva."

"Well, Timmy, he can't really. I mean that would just be hypocritical and Gibbs is a lot of things but he isn't a hypocrite." Abby pointed out.

"Abs, can I ask you something?" Tim inquired.

"Anything," The Goth smiled.

**A/N: What does Tim have to ask Abby? What's in store for Tony and Ziva? What about Jenny and Gibbs? Tell me what you think my pretties :) REVIEW! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I thank those who have been reviewing but I wish more would. Please? I don't know what you guys want if you don't tell me. Anywho, here's the next chapter

Chapter Five

"Abs," McGee began, "I love you with all my heart and I know we were meant to be. I love your quirkiness and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Abby stared at him for a second in disbelief. They had been dating for only a year. Yeah, they had been best friends for like eight but it still seemed quick. She was sure about her feelings for him. "Yes." She whispered and then smiled. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around. All the while, she was hoping that this was the right decision.

NCISNCISNCIS

The next few weeks were pretty quiet. McGee and Abby announced their big news The Monday after the engagement.

_"Guys, we have some exciting news!" Abby squealed feeling more confident about her decision._

_"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked._

_"Tim and I are getting married!" She said delighted. _

_"Wait, McProbie McProposed?" Tony asked. _

_"Yup." McGee replied confidently. _

_"Congratulations," Jenny said while hugging Abby._

_"Hey Gibbs," Abby began, "I was kinda wondering if you would maybe walk me down the aisle?" She had already known the answer before asking the question but she figured she would be polite and ask anyway. Gibbs was always like a father to her and she liked it that way. _

_"Of course, Abs, I would be honored." He replied and then he did something he rarely did, he gave a genuine full smile. _

_"So, are mommy and daddy gonna get married?" The Goth inquired._

_"Maybe," Jenny smiled. _

Abby wasn't too thrilled that they didn't give her a straight answer but she took what she could get.

NCISNCISNCIS

For the second time this morning and every morning for the past couple weeks, Ziva bolted out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She thence began to throw up the contents (or lack thereof) in her stomach. She wasn't a fool; she knew it wasn't a bug. It had lasted too long to be a bug and it only happened briefly every day. A couple days prior she had bought a home pregnancy test but couldn't bring herself to take it.

"Might as well get it over with," She muttered, grabbing the test on the counter that seemed to be mocking her. The waiting was the most terrifying part. For those five minutes, everything passed through her mind at once. How would Tony react? How would Gibbs react? If Tony left, could she do this by herself? How would this affect her career? Only the sharp ringing of the timer brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the test and her heart sank a little. It was positive. She decided to take the other one to be sure. False positives happen, right? Again, she waited the five minutes. If God forbid, she had to do this alone, would she stay? Or would she go back to Israel? Tears brim her eyes, daring to spill. The timer let out a small scream. This test was positive too.

"Ziva David, what have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered.

NCISNCISNCIS

Right off the bat Tony knew something was wrong with Ziva. Everyone did; for one she looked like a hot mess, and not only that but she, their dearly loved assassin who could kill without blinking an eye, was crying.

"Zee-vah, what's wrong?" Tony asked standing over her desk.

"Nothing, I am fine." She lied, her voice slightly cracking.

"No offense, but it's obvious you aren't. You look like crap and you're crying." He pointed out.

"Thanks, Tony," Ziva scoffed, "You sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"That's not what I meant," He tried to explain.

"Then what did you mean?" Ziva snapped.

"Why are you upset? Did I do something?" He was practically begging for an answer.

She took a deep breath and said, "I am pregnant." This seemed to get everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" Gibbs barked.

"I am pregnant and Tony is the father." She whispered. Her head was down, trying not to see everyone's reaction.

"Zee-vah," Tony said his tone light. "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about."

She picked her head up slowly. "You are not?"

"Of course not! I told you, I love you and our child." He said smiling. Her lips turned up slightly. Tony felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"What was that for, boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure there's something there. Let's see, getting Ziva pregnant and making her cry, benching of my best agents, yep I think that about does it." Gibbs remarked.

"Is the getting Ziva pregnant and making her cry, one thing or two?" Tony questioned.

"One," Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"It's only because I'm pregnant." Jenny said standing from the catwalk. They all stared at her mouths practically dropping to the floor. "Ziva, my office, now." She motioned for Ziva to follow. Once they were both in the office and the door was closed, Jenny began to speak.

"How far along are you?" She asked her tone gentle.

"I am not sure but I think I am about four weeks." Ziva replied.

"I'm seven." Jenny told her. Neither of the women were showing yet and both being with such strong personalities, it is almost impossible to think or even assume for that matter, that they are both pregnant.

"I do not know what I am going to do. I feel like a disappointment." Ziva whispered.

"Why?" Jenny asked with genuine concern.

"It was not in my plans to have children yet. Tony and I have only been dating for a month. I cannot ask so much of him." She explained.

"But he's not asking your permission. If I know Tony, he's not gonna let this go. He won't give up without a fight." Jenny countered.

"I am grateful for that but even still; this is a lot to ask of him." She replied.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Wait, wait, Ziva AND Jenny are pregnant?" Abby squealed.

"Yup." Tim replied.

"So, mommy and daddy are probably gonna get married!" She smiled. Abby had always thought of Gibbs and Jenny as her parents. She also thought of Tony as her brother. In a way, they were one big dysfunctional family.

"I would imagine so, but let's not get ahead of anything," McGee stated trying to calm Abby down. He had to mentally head-slap himself for telling her but he knew that if he didn't she would've been pissed.

"McGee, do you ever think of having kids?" Abby asked.

**A/N: What will McGee say? Will Ziva stay or leave? How is Jenny and Gibbs relationship progressing? Review! xxx and find out in the next chapter! :D PS constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: So I think I got maybe one review this time :( well anyhow, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 6

"Yes," McGee answered. "Maybe one day."

Abby smiled. "It's weird how fast everything is changing."

"Yeah, it is, Ziva's pretty convinced Tony's going to leave her." McGee stated.

"What? Why would he do that?" Abby practically yelled.

"He wouldn't, that's the thing."

NCISNCISNCIS

"I am going to my first doctor's appointment, if you would like to come," Ziva said while getting ready to leave for her lunch break.

"Of course," Tony replied grabbing his jacket. Once the elevator doors closed he added, "I don't know why you're so convinced I'm going to leave. This is my child too." She remained silent. "Ziv, you can push me away but I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet." She whispered.

"I don't know what I have to do or say to prove that I'm not going anywhere. Do you want me to leave? Is that what _you_ want?" Tony asked earnestly.

"No, I do not want that. I would be miserable and that would not be good for our child." She replied.

"Then, please, for the love of God, stop pushing me away. Let me in." Tony begged.

"I cannot do that." Ziva stated.

"Try," Tony challenged. They were silent the rest of the way to the doctor's office. Once they got in the examination room, Tony felt the need to break the silence. "How about we start with small decisions and maybe that will get you to trust me more."

"Small decisions? We are having a child. There are no small decisions." Ziva pointed out.

"Fair point, but there are decisions that are smaller than others." Tony countered.

"Like what?" She asked. Before he could answer, the doctor stepped.

"Hello," She greeted. "I am Dr. Smith. I will be your doctor. I understand you are here to confirm a pregnancy?"

"Yes." Ziva answered rather quickly. The doctor nodded and handed Ziva a small plastic cup.

"I'm going to need a urine test." Dr. Smith explained. Ziva nodded and headed out of the room. A few minutes later she returned and the doctor took the sample and left.

"What were you saying before? About decisions?" Ziva inquired.

"Well, maybe, if you are pregnant, we could move in together." Tony suggested. The doctor returned before anyone could say anything else.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!" She informed. A small smile formed on Ziva's lips. Tony was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you doctor." Ziva whispered.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Well, how's rule 12 working for you?" Jenny joked. Gibbs gave a half smile.

"Rule 12 was shot to hell years ago. Now, since I broke it myself, it's been put to rest." He explained. They were on lunch break in Jenny's office so they could have some privacy.

"Well at least the baby will have a friend." Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, with DiNozzo's kid. I'm not so sure that's a win." Gibbs stated. Jenny slapped his arm.

"Tony's not that bad." She said.

"No, not compared to the rest of our dysfunctional family." Gibbs agreed.

"What makes you think our kids going to turn out so great?" Jenny asked.

"Because it's our kid. It's going to have a strong personality. No one else will stand a chance." He replied.

"Oh God, I didn't think of that. That kids going to give us a run for our money." Jenny laughed.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Timmy, I'm bored. Tell me a story." Abby complained.

"Um, ok, once upon a time Bert got married to a very pretty female hippopotamus and they lived happily ever after. The end," He improvised.

"It was kinda short. We'll have to work on that." She stated. They were at his desk, waiting for everyone to get back from their lunch break. The elevator dinged. Abby and McGee looked over and saw Gibbs and Jenny exit. Shortly after, the elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva exited.

"You're late." Gibbs said.

"By like five seconds. We saw you get on the elevator." Tony stated.

"Late is late, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a slightly mocking tone.

**A/N: **I know this is really short but like I said I haven't really gotten any reviews. Also, I'm still thinking up ideas. I was thinking maybe one chapter I could do a songfic? Review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the songs

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews :D this chapter is going to be longer and as per request, (well answer to my question but still) the next couple chapters will be songfic!

Chapter 7

"So, you never did answer me when we were at the doctor's office a couple weeks ago," Tony stated while putting in his favorite James Bond movie.

"What was the question again?" Ziva asked while getting the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Should we move in together?" Tony replied. Ziva sat down on the couch.

"Well, we are in love and we are having a child. Yes, we should move in together, my little hairy butt," Ziva stated.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Jethro, I have a problem." Jenny stated.

"Just one?" Gibbs joked. She glared at him. "Ok, Jen, what's the matter?"

"Don't laugh," Jenny warned.

"Ok, I won't laugh." Gibbs promised.

"I can't button my jeans." Jenny told him. He smirked trying to suppress a laugh. "It's NOT funny! I can't fit into my own jeans!"

"It's a little funny, Jen," He pointed out.

"Not to me!" She argued.

"Ok, ok, I can see this is very upsetting to you. Why don't we go out and get you some clothes." Gibbs suggested.

She sighed. "I guess we'll have to but this is ridiculous. I'm only nine weeks pregnant!" Jenny walked out of the room, probably going to find something that would fit.

"Only nine weeks and already complaining," Gibbs muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jenny yelled. Gibbs cursed and then chuckled at the whole situation. If she was this pissed now, what was in store for later on? He mentally shuddered at the thought.

NCISNCISNCIS

"You know what I was thinking Tim?" Abby asked her fiancée.

"No, what?" He asked.

"We should all go out tomorrow night; You, me, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Jenny." She stated.

"Ok where to though?" McGee asked hesitantly.

"Well, we go to that new place down the street. I hear they have people do karaoke after six." Abby told him. McGee nearly choked on his drink.

"Yeah, I can't really imagine anyone we know wanting to do karaoke." He said.

"We'll see," Abby laughed.

NCISNCISNCIS

_The next night_

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" Tony questioned. "I don't even like karaoke!"

"It's a chance to get out," Ziva reminded him while fixing her hair. She had it down and curly.

"Right," Tony remarked while putting on his shoes, "A chance to get out." They arrived at the restaurant not long after and found Abby, McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs waiting inside.

"You made it!" Abby squealed and pulled them each in one of her ferocious Abby hugs.

"Wouldn't miss it," Tony stated with slight sarcasm.

"It won't be that bad!" Abby said as an attempt to console him. They sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to come back to take their orders. "Gibbs! You should go first!" Gibbs nearly choked on his beer.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Why not?" Abby challenged. He sighed, knowing that he didn't want to argue with her. He looked over and Jenny was stifling a laugh. He glared at her.

"This is payback for laughing at me earlier." She told him. He got and headed towards the stage. Everyone was surprised that he was actually singing. They were also surprised at his song choice. Once the music started, Gibbs' hand started tapping on his leg as if he were counting the beats and trying to soothe himself.

_I am insensitive  
I have a tendency  
To pay more attention to the things that I need  
Sometimes I drink too much  
Sometimes I test your trust  
Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me_

It was true; he wasn't really sure why Jenny did. He wasn't always warm or nice. Sometimes he could be downright mean.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love  
No I don't make it easy  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good_

He looked Jenny right in the eyes and smiled.

_I am a short fuse  
I am a wrecking ball  
Crashing into your heart like I do  
You're like a Sunday morning  
Full of grace and full of Jesus  
I wish that I could be more like you_

Sometimes he did wish he was more like her. She seemed to have more patience than he did sometimes.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love  
No I don't make it easy  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good  
Love me good_

_Girl you've given me a million second chances  
And I don't want to take you for granted  
I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love  
No I don't make it easy  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me  
I don't make it easy  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me  
I don't deserve but I love that you love me good_

He stepped off the stage and sat down at the table. He took Jenny's hand and looked around at the table. Everyone was surprised.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"That was really sweet, Jethro," Jenny stated. Gibbs smirked.

"It's been known to happen." He chuckled.

"Tony!" Abby yelled gleefully.

"Oh no," He muttered. She nodded and he got up whispering in Ziva's ear, "This one's for you, sweetcheeks," He grabbed the microphone,

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
She only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

He couldn't help but smile when he began the song. She did something to him that no one else could.

_She can lead love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth but never believe  
She'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
She'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while your bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_

As he was humming the next part, he couldn't help but look to see everyone's reaction. Ziva was smiling back at him.

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her_

_She's frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me_

Tony stepped off the stage and sat back down. He started eating without looking around the table.

"That was beautiful," Ziva whispered in his ear.

**A/N: Gibbs' song was "Hard 2 Love" By Lee Brice and Tony's was "She's always a woman" By Billy Joel. Who do you want to sing in the next chapter (I'm not sure if I can fit everyone in)? Any song suggestions? Review please, my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the songs

A/N: I really appreciate the increase in reviews! That makes me pretty happy! So, here's the next chapter!

Chapter eight

"Who should go next?" Abby asked excitedly. Gibbs and Tony both chuckled knowing they were out of the line of fire.

"I'll go," Jenny volunteered. "I've had a song stuck in my head all day." She walked up to the stage and took a deep breath.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight  
To you, everything is funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
You could stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

She started to think of how fast life has been going. She remembered all the times she just wanted to pause and stay in a certain moment forever, like right now.

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up_

_You're in the car  
On the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom is dropping you off  
At fourteen there's just so much you can't do  
You can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember, she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance  
Around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
You could stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow  
It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you  
No one's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps  
Remember the words  
And know your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new my apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on_

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
It could still be simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

She sat down and took a sip of water. Gibbs leaned close and whispered, "It's because we're getting older, isn't it?" She could hear the mocking tone and the smile. She slapped his chest.

"You might be getting older, Jethro, but I'm not," She laughed.

"Works for me," Gibbs chuckled. Jenny hit him again.

"Got a Hefner thing going on there, boss?" Tony asked.

"Boys," Ziva muttered.

"McGee, we should go!" Abby stated ecstatically. Everyone stared as Abby rushed to the stage with McGee following. That was not the shocking part, her song choice, was.

McGee:

_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
I sat in my car  
As you turned off the porch light  
I should've kissed you  
I should've pushed you up against the wall  
I should've kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all_

_I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch  
And I kissed you, goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a goodnight, goodnight  
Baby, goodnight_

Abby:_  
You couldn't see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn't go  
You should've kissed me  
You should've pushed me up against the wall  
You should've kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

McGee:

_So I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
Met me on the front porch_

Both:

_And I kissed you, goodnight  
And now that I kissed you  
It's a good night, goodnight  
Baby goodnight_

McGee:

_I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Half scared to death  
Can't catch my breath  
Aren't these the moments we live for_

Both:

_And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
_They stepped down from the stage, both smiling.

"That was different." Tony pointed out.

Abby shrugged and turned to Ziva, "Last but not least." Ziva sat quietly for a moment, contemplating her next move. She stood up and walked slowly to the microphone.

_Look at me baby  
Tell me, Tell me what you see  
Wanna watch, baby like a, like a movie screen  
Gonna get what I want, want you on your knees  
Give it up, baby don't you, don't make a scene_

_So come and turn me on  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snap shot  
Get it from my better angle  
'Cause I like it hot and you know I love a scandal  
Tell me what you, what you waiting for_

_Touch me  
I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me  
You wanna get it boy  
I'll give you till the count of three  
Hold me closer  
Don't want to take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere we can be alone_

She hadn't taken her eyes off of Tony since she got on the stage.

_I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me_

_Do you like when I'm leaning, leaning into you  
Close your eyes, baby breathe in, breathe in my perfume  
Dim the lights, take it slow like a dream come true  
Cause tonight I'm a show you, show you what to do_

_So come and turn me on  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snap shot  
Get me from my better angle  
Cause I like it hot  
And you know I love a scandal  
Tell me what you, what you waiting for_

_Touch me_

I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me  
You wanna get it boy  
I'll give it to the count of three  
Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone

Touch me  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me

Every move that I could make  
You are trending  
Put your hands around my waist  
Boy set me free  
How much more that I can take  
If you don't take it all

Touch me  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me  
You wanna get it boy  
I'll give it to the count of three  
Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone

Touch me  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me

"How was that?" Ziva asked sitting down.

"It was great," Tony grinned. Everyone nodded and agreed.

**A/N: Jenny's song was "Never grow up" By Taylor Swift, Abby and Tim's song was "(Kissed you) Goodnight" By Gloriana and Ziva's song was "Touch me" Smash Cast( Katherine McPhee). What did you think? Next chapter is McAbby wedding! :DD Ahh so excited! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: It's finally here! The McAbby wedding! I know it's not realistic but I'm going to say it's about two months later.

Chapter nine

"I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't show? What if I…" Abby's babbling was cut off.

"You'll be fine. Tim won't leave you. He loves you very much." Jenny soothed.

"Yes. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Ziva added. Abby nodded and took a deep breath. Right about now, Ziva was doing Abby's makeup and Jenny was doing Abby's hair. They were trying to keep it simple but still Abby. Jenny had pulled up only the top layer of Abby's hair and the rest was down and curled. Ziva kept the makeup pretty simple; some foundation and red lipstick. The dress really pulled everything together; it was a simple white dress laced with black and red. There was a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked taking a step inside the room. Abby nodded and the others left the room. "You look beautiful, Abs."

"Thanks, Gibbs. I feel like a nervous wreck." She told him.

"Everyone feels like that before they get married." He reassured her. She gave a weak half smile and took hold of his arm. They walked slowly to the outside of the church doors. The only reason they were having their wedding in the church was because McGee's family insisted. The walk from the doors to the altar was the longest moments of her life. It literally felt like everything was going in slow motion.

"Who gives this woman?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Gibbs stated. She let go of Gibbs' arm and took her place.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this company, in holy matrimony…" Thus began the long speech about God and marriage (A/N: Sorry if that seems rude but uh, I don't know the whole speech so please bear with me. Not to mention I've never been to a wedding). Before they knew it, it was time for vows.

"Abby, I knew from day one that you were going to be something special. You're without a doubt my best friend. You are fun and confident. You don't let people bring you down. I love you with everything I have," Tim said. Abby smiled.

"Timmy, honestly, I wasn't as sure on day one but now I couldn't be more happy that we made it this far. You are my best friend. You know how to cheer me up and help me through all the crazy aspects of our lives. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," She stated. McGee had a huge grin.

"Do you, Abigail Danielle Sciutto, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," The preacher asked.

"I do," Abby smiled. The preacher then turned to McGee.

"Do you, Timothy Christopher McGee, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife," He inquired.

"I do," McGee stated confidently.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," He proclaimed.

_At the reception_

It wasn't long before Abby and McGee had the first dance.

"They really are adorable," Ziva stated placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. She was now fourteen weeks and just starting to show. The next dance was the father-daughter dance. Seeing as Gibbs was the closest thing she had to a father, he walked over and danced with her.

"Yes, they are. It is quite amazing how their relationship has progressed over the last year or so," Ducky proclaimed.

"Our little probie is growing up," Tony said. When the song ended, Tony held out his hand and led Ziva to the dance floor.

"What do you say, Jen?" Gibbs began, walking towards her, "Care to dance?"

"I didn't know you danced, Jethro," Jenny said.

"I don't," He replied with a smirk. They walked out to the dance floor and Gibbs put his hands around her waist.

"At the next doctor's appointment, we can find out the sex of the baby," Jenny stated.

"Do you want to find out?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you?" She countered with a smirk.

"That wasn't the question," He stated.

"Well, it would make getting stuff easier, not to mention choosing a name," Jenny replied.

"Then we'll find out," Gibbs said with a smile. Meanwhile, Abby and McGee were getting ready to cut the cake. As per tradition, they shared the first piece. Tim got a mischievous grin on his face and took a chunk of the cake with his hand.

"Don't you dare Timothy McGee," Abby warned trying to suppress a smile but it was too late. He already smashed the piece in her face. She took the rest of the piece and did the same thing to him. By this point everyone was laughing at the couple.

_Paris, France (Their honeymoon destination)_

They had reached the hotel at what would have been 6 AM eastern time. It was about 1 PM in France. They were both utterly exhausted when they set their bags down in their room. They didn't even change before falling in bed and sleeping. The next morning they had woken up about 5 AM. Abby got a jumpstart on showering and getting ready for sightseeing which they were planning to do later on. McGee, meanwhile, waited and watched some television. About twenty minutes later, he noticed Abby leaning against the doorframe.

"McGee, I'm pregnant," She said.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How will McGee react? What should the gender of Jibbs baby be? What other surprises are in store? Review! And find out in the next chapter! :DD **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted a little while. Things have been crazy with school starting and all. Not to mention that my sister had her baby yesterday night and I spent most of today at the hospital. I will try to update as often as I can.

Chapter Ten

"You're…pregnant," McGee stuttered.

"Yes," Abby answered nervously. She knew that he didn't want kids right away but it's not like he could really get mad; they were married even if only for a day. Not to mention, he helped to make this child.

"That's great!" McGee beamed. He walked over and practically picked Abby up in a hug. She felt so relieved with his reaction and hugged him back. "How far along are you?"

"Well, I went to the doctor the other day and she said I was about four weeks." Abby said.

"Wow," He replied. He then proceeded to go take a shower and get ready. When he got out of the shower and dressed, he went into the bedroom/living area of their hotel room only to find it empty. "Abs," He shouted. No answer. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number only to find that her phone was on the nightstand. He walked downstairs to see if she had gone down to breakfast without him. He looked around the crowded dining area and sighed with relief as he saw her with a plate filled with food. He walked over and sat down.

"Sorry I left," She began, "But I couldn't wait any longer, I was starving!"

"It's fine but could you at least bring your phone next time?" McGee asked.

NCISNCISNCIS (A week later)

"Jen, come on! We're gonna be late!" Gibbs yelled down the hall. They had taken the morning off to go to the next doctor's appointment. He grabbed his keys and waited by the door. A minute later, Jen came down muttering about not having time and something else he couldn't quite decipher. They got into the car and he started to drive. It was silent for a moment.

"So, what do you want it to be?" Jenny asked.

"Healthy," Gibbs replied and smirked knowing all too well that that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I meant gender wise," She deadpanned.

"I know," He stated. "Either way is fine with me." This statement wasn't entirely true. Secretly, Gibbs was hoping for a girl. He wanted her to be beautiful like Jenny and strong like both of them. Although, a boy would be nice too. Either way, he could teach he or she how to protect themselves and to fish, woodwork, and maybe even some sports if they were interested. Jenny took a deep breath, not to happy with his answer.

"I'm not sure what I want," She stated simply. Gibbs chuckled.

"Well you have about ten minutes to decide," He said pulling into the parking lot. As they sat down in the waiting room, Jenny looked around at the other women. Most of them seemed to be farther along and much bigger than she was. Jenny looked at her slightly swollen belly, placing both hands on it.

"Jennifer Shepard," The nurse called. Jenny and Gibbs got up and followed her back to the exam room.

"So, I decided that I would like a girl. A boy would be fine too but I don't know, something about a girl," Jenny absentmindedly stated aloud.

"I know what you mean," Gibbs told her. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Good morning," She greeted, "Let's get started today by taking your vitals." Jenny nodded and the doctor proceeded to take her blood pressure, temperature, and listened to her heartbeat. The doctor then took her weight and measured her stomach.

"You're a little on the small side but that's normal with first time moms. Try to maybe eat more small meals throughout the day instead of three big meals. Now, if you would pull your shirt above your stomach we can start the ultrasound." She informed. "Would we like to know the gender?"

"Yes," Jenny and Gibbs said in unison. The doctor (A/N: I think I'm gonna call her Dr. Jones) smirked as she put the gel on Jenny's stomach.

"That's cold," Jenny remarked.

"Well," Dr. Jones began, "It looks like you are going to be having a baby girl."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva was all moved into Tony's apartment. He had a spare bedroom that they could use as a nursery.

"When do Abby and McGoo get home from their honeymoon?" Tony asked.

"Sometime next week, I think," Ziva answered. "Why?"

"It's just kinda boring at work without Probie to pick on and Abby, well, being Abby." He stated.

"Well, I cannot help you there considering I am stuck doing desk work," Ziva said slightly agitated. "And you are the reason." She got up and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. _What was that about?_ Tony wondered. All he said was that he was bored at work. He walked to the bedroom and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Come on, Zi, let me in!" He demanded.

"No," She replied.

"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked. He heard the click of the lock and the door flung open.

"What's wrong?" She asked angrily, "I will tell you what is wrong. My father has disowned me. He wants nothing to do with me or his grandchild. He told me that I had disgraced our family by letting this happen and that this made me weak and worthless." By this time, tears were streaming down her face. Tony pulled her into a hug.

"That's not true," Tony began, "Ziva, you're the strongest person I know and you are the opposite of worthless, you are worth…full. I wouldn't trade anything if it meant losing you and our child. I love you. NCIS loves you. Gibbs has been more of a father to you than your actual father."

"You know what he called our child?" She asked him. "He basically told me that our child is trash and means nothing to him. He told me I should get rid of it, even though that is against our beliefs." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could someone say something like that to his own daughter?

"He's a jerk. He's just trying to make you feel bad." Tony consoled. "Our child is not trash. He has no idea what he's talking about."

"I know that but it doesn't hurt any less," She replied.

**A/N: So, Jibbs is having a girl! Names? What should Tiva have? Review! And let me know if you want anything else to happen. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I just so happen to get some free time and really wanted to post this tonight. I got some pretty interesting requests, so I'm going to see if I can fit them all in. Some of the ideas will have to wait for later chapters.

Chapter Eleven

"I feel so fat!" Ziva whined for the third time this morning. It had been about two weeks since the phone call from her father. She seemed resilient but Tony knew that she was devastated. It was Monday morning and they were getting ready for work. Just like every morning for the past week or so, Ziva stood in their bedroom in sweatpants and a sports bra and just stared at her rounded stomach. "I swear to god, Tony, if this kid is huge I am going to kill you! I do not want to push a twelve pound kid out of me!"

"I don't think our kid will be that big," Tony commented wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands so they cradled her belly.

"I am only 17 weeks pregnant and I am bigger than Jenny who is 20 weeks." She stated.

"The doctors also told her that she was on the small side," Tony said instantly regretting it. To most, that statement wouldn't have sounded so bad but to Ziva, that was the worst thing he could've said. It was true; Ziva was slightly bigger than Jenny was. Ziva ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Tony could hear her crying through the door. "Good job, DiNozzo, stick your foot a little more in your mouth," He muttered to himself. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" She yelled her voice hoarse from crying.

"Zee-vah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Tony apologized. There was a silence.

"How did you mean it?" She whispered.

"You're beautiful," He replied. The door unlocked and she stepped out of the bathroom and into his embrace.

"I hate these stupid hormones," Ziva told him. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the moment. They were already going to be late as it was. They rushed around to get ready and were out the door twenty minutes later. That's right, twenty minutes later.

NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs sat impatiently as he waited for DiNozzo and David to show up. He needed Tony because they had a crime scene to get to. He took another sip of coffee and the elevator dinged.

"Why are you late?" Gibbs barked.

"He's an ass," Ziva stated simply while taking a seat at her desk.

"Well, gear up! We have a dead marine!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes, boss," Tony replied and headed back towards the elevator. McGee followed silently. He had been even more quiet than usual ever since he and Abby returned from their honeymoon on Friday. Ziva noticed this and seeing as she didn't have much paperwork today, went down to see Abby. All the while she couldn't help but wonder why her stomach was getting so big. Obviously, it was the pregnancy but it was how big could one baby be? She mentally shuddered at the thought. It wasn't so much that she wanted her baby to be normal size but she was afraid that if the baby was too big, she would have to get a C-section just to get it out. She walked into Abby's lab half dazed.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Ziva apologized.

"Well, yeah, I could see that, but what were you thinking so hard about?" Abby asked.

"I just feel like my stomach is so much…bigger than it should be." She stated.

"Maybe, you're having twins," Abby stated nonchalantly. She looked over and Ziva looked horrified at the thought. It was as though she didn't even think of that possibility. Truth be told, she hadn't.

"I am not even ready for one baby, let alone two!" Ziva nearly screamed.

"Well, we don't even know if that's the case, I could be wrong," Abby tried to console. Ziva, not even wanting to think of the possibility, changed the subject.

"Why is McGee so quiet?" She asked, finally getting to the real reason she came down to see Abby.

"I'm not sure, he's been that way ever since I told him I was pregnant," Abby declared.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT?" Ziva yelled. "Why did you not say something before?"

"I wasn't sure I wanted you guys to know yet but I guess that ship has sailed." She said.

"Yes, it has," Jenny said standing in the doorway. Ziva and Abby turned to face her. Abby turned tomato red and Ziva was stifling a laugh.

"Hi, Director," Abby greeted, "Didn't see you there,"

"It's okay Abs, it's not against the rules to get pregnant. I mean we all are," Jenny stated.

"I know, but I'm more afraid of how Gibbs will react," Abby told her.

"I'm sure he will be happy for you," Jenny began, "And if he's not, I will talk some sense into him."

"Thanks, Director," Abby smiled. Jenny's cell rang and she answered.

"Hello?" She answered. She listened intently to whoever was on the other line. "We'll be right there!" She hung up the phone, "Jethro's been shot. He's at Bethesda." All three women hurried to the hospital. They got there in what probably would be considered record timing.

"Tony, what happened?" Jenny demanded.

"Well, we found the suspect as his house but as soon as we opened the door, there was a massive amount of gunfire, it's a miracle we all survived." He explained.

"Where's Jethro?" She asked worried.

"He's in his room. Doctor said the bullet only grazed his shoulder," McGee piped up. She nodded and headed to his room.

"Thank God you're okay," She began. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued before he could, "You scared me half to death! My mind went to the worst case scenario!"

"And what would that be, Jen?" He asked.

"You know damn well, Jethro. Worst case scenario is that that bullet killed you, I lose the love of my life, and our daughter never gets to meet her daughter," Jenny cried.

"I'm really the love of your life?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, you bastard," She told him.

"Well, lucky for you, none of that is going to happen." He told her. She couldn't help but laugh a little. She felt ridiculous crying over something that hadn't even happened.

NCISNCISNCIS

It was Saturday morning and Ziva and Tony were getting ready to go to their doctor's appointment. Today was a big day because Ziva would be getting her first ultrasound done and they would find out the sex of the baby.

"Are you excited?" Ziva asked while putting her hair up.

"Yeah, I really want it to be a boy," Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva inquired.

"So, I can teach him sports and what not." He replied. "What do you want?"

"I think I want a girl but I'm not sure," She said. They finished getting ready and headed to the OB/GYN office. The wait wasn't very long and they were in an examination room quickly.

"Good morning," Dr. Smith greeted. She did the standard taking of vitals and measured Ziva's weight and her stomach. "That's odd; your stomach is much more developed than it should be. The ultrasound should show what's going on."

"I knew it," Ziva muttered lifting her shirt up. The doctor placed the gel stuff on her stomach and moved it around.

"Well, that explains it," The doctor began after looking at the screen for a few moments, "You're having twins! Congratulations, would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"Yes," Ziva choked out.

"You are having a boy and a girl," The doctor said. Ziva looked over at Tony and he appeared to be just as shocked as she was.

**A/N: Twins! The ultimate twist. Ok, maybe not ultimate but it's close. Next chapter will be names. I already have baby Jibbs name picked out. You will find out next chapter! I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome and you have some pretty great ideas :3 you know who you are. More to come :D Review my lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I posted last but for all my lovely readers, I love you all and your patience has paid off! Here's the next chapter…! :D

Chapter Twelve

Tony and Ziva left the doctor's office in a sort of daze. They stayed silent until they got back to their apartment.

"We are having twins…" Ziva said, reality setting in. "What are we going to do?"

"The same thing we were going to do before, but with twice the stuff, Tony replied. Ziva let out a shaky breath. "Scared?"

"No," She denied.

"I am. I don't have any idea how to be a parent," Tony admitted thinking about his own father who, in fact, wasn't much of a father.

"We will figure it out together," Ziva affirmed. Tony nodded.

"Have you thought of any names?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood. Ziva sat down and started tracing circles on her stomach with her fingers.

"A few, have you?" She inquired.

"I was thinking maybe naming the boy after me." Tony stated proudly. Ziva snorted.

"I do not think I could handle two of you, especially if his ego is as big as yours." She laughed. Tony glared.

"Ok, sweetcheeks, what did you have in mind?" He retorted.

"For a girl I was thinking Selena," Ziva told him.

"I dated a girl named Selena once. It only lasted two weeks because she broke into my apartment and stole all my socks." He shuddered.

"How do you know it was her?" Ziva questioned.

"She left a note saying 'I missed you so I took your socks love Selena'," Tony replied.

"But why your socks?" Ziva asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Crazy bitch." Tony muttered.

"Ok, so we will not name her Selena," Ziva said.

"What about Tali for a girl?" Tony asked knowing the answer. Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes as memories of her sister flooded back.

"I love it," She whispered. Tony sat down and put an arm around her pulling her close. "We could use Arianna as her middle name."

"I like it," Tony told her. They sat in silence for a moment. "What about Jordan for a boy?"

Ziva pondered the name. "I like it and his middle name can be Iezekiel. It's Hebrew for God will strengthen."

"Jordan Iezekiel and Tali Arianna. Our kids are going to be perfect." Tony proclaimed. Ziva laughed.

"What about their last name?" She asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up," Tony pointed out. He got up and got down on one knee, pulling a ring out from his pocket. "Ziva David, I know we have only been dating for a few months but I'm crazy for you. You are the mother of our unborn children and I wouldn't want it any other way. Will you marry me?"

Ziva clamped her hand over mouth in shock and awe. It was true that she loved him and she was happy with the way things were going but she hadn't even thought about marriage. Her mind had been preoccupied elsewhere. "Yes," She replied, "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," He slipped the ring on her finger and captured her in a hug.

NCISNCISNCIS

Jenny walked down the basement steps in her bare feet to find Gibbs working on a project. He looked over and smirked.

"Are you finally going to let me see what you're working on?" Jenny asked. Gibbs walked over and grabbed her hand. He then proceeded to bring her to the project in which he was working on. She looked over and let out a small gasp. He had been working on baby furniture. So far, he had finished the crib; it was a mahogany color and it had an intricate flower design on the rails. It looked like he was making a matching changing table at the moment.

"Oh Jethro," Jenny began, "It's beautiful." Gibbs pulled her into an embrace.

"There's also going to be a bureau and a rocking chair to go along with it," He told her. She brushed her lips against his.

"I love it," She said. They walked back up the stairs and sat down in the living room. "I was tossing around some names."

"Yeah, what'd you come up with?" Gibbs questioned.

"I was thinking Caitlin. I know she meant a lot to everyone, especially you." Jenny said.

"Yeah, yeah she did. What about Cheyenne for a middle name?" He asked.

"It's nice." Jen agreed.

"I was hoping you'd say that. It was Kelly's middle name." Gibbs stated. (A/N: I don't know if that was actually her middle name but for the story's sake please go with it) It wasn't very often that he shared things about his past. Especially about his late wife and daughter.

NCISNCISNCIS

"McGee, hurry up! This is our first doctor's appointment and I don't wanna be late!" Abby yelled. McGee rushed down the hall and checked the time.

"Abs, we still have an hour. Calm down." McGee said.

"Timmy, how can I calm down? There is a baby growing inside me! Not to mention that my clothes are starting to not fit and…." The Goth began her usual nervous babble.

"Abs, Abs, calm down. This is a good thing. Well, I mean, maybe not about your clothes but we can get you some bigger clothes." McGee reminded. Abby nodded and took a few deep breaths. They, mostly McGee, finished getting ready and headed out to their doctor's appointment. While in the waiting room, Abby was practically bouncing in her seat. McGee placed his hand over hers knowing full well that nothing he said was going to make her stop. The nurse called them back and they waited in the exam room for ten minutes.

"Ugh," Abby groaned. "Where is the doctor?"

"I don't know. The waiting room didn't look that packed." McGee pointed out. The doctor came in, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Hello, I am Dr. Johnson." He greeted shaking both their hands. He then proceeded to ask Abby some personal questions such as height, weight, and last menstrual cycle. "It's a little early but I think today we are going to do an ultrasound just to see if everything is going alright." Abby nodded in agreement and lifted up her shirt. Dr. Johnson moved the device around and stared at the screen intently. All was silent for a few moments. "Well, Mrs. McGee, it appears that you are having twins. Congratulations!"

**A/N: Haha more twins! And Jibbs and Tiva have baby names picked out! Muahaha! Review my lovelies! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I apologize for not posting in awhile. Things have been kinda crazy in the homework department and I only got like two reviews. I'd appreciate it if you could give me a little more feedback but anyway….here ya go!

Chapter Thirteen

"Abs, are we ready for twins?" McGee asked while getting in the car.

"No, but no one's ready right? I mean we have like what? Eight months give or take? I'm only five weeks." Abby stated. McGee nodded in agreement, not wanting to press the issue further. It wasn't that he wasn't excited but more or less that he hadn't expected one baby let alone two. "Why would you ask that, McGee? Do you not want these babies?"

"Of course, I want them, Abs. It's just…a lot to take in. I'm scared. What if I'm not a good father?" McGee admitted. She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"I'm scared too, McGee but ready or not, they'll be here before we know it," Abby told him. He nodded and pulled into the parking lot of a little Italian restaurant that they went to every once in awhile.

"For better or for worse, right?" Tim told her.

"Till death do us part," Abby smiled.

NCISNCISNCIS (Two weeks later)

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. She was attempting to do some cleaning because the apartment was a mess but her back was killing her and she had trouble bending down to get stuff with her stomach in the way. Tony walked out of the bathroom in his boxer shorts with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you pick that up for me please? Since it is yours!" She inquired pointing at a pair of jeans in the middle of the hallway. He picked them up and threw them in the laundry basket that Ziva had started putting dirty clothes in. All the while he was giving her a questioning look.

"What?" She snapped clearly annoyed at his incredulous stares.

"Why are you cleaning?" He questioned while walking into the bathroom, coming out shortly after without his toothbrush and fully clothed.

"Because this place is mess and before you know it, the babies will be here and who knows when we will be able to clean then!" Ziva yelled. Tony took a couple steps back and raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down, sweetcheeks. Would you like some help?" He offered, seeing how stressed she was.

"That would be…nice," She stated taking a deep breath. "I am sorry, it is just, my back is killing me and my feet are starting to swell and I cannot do a lot with my ginormous stomach in the way."

"C'mon, Zi, your stomach isn't that big. You're only what 19 weeks pregnant?" He asked. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen. She pulled out some leftover mashed potatoes and some cheese and some chocolate. She put the potatoes in the microwave with some cheese on top and started to eat the chocolate with the rest of the cheese. Tony watched in both awe and slight disgust but didn't say anything in fear that she would kill him with the first thing she could find.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Jethro, come on!" Jenny whined. She had gotten up extremely early and gotten ready for while Gibbs took his sweet time. By now, Jenny had been up two hours and ready for one; needless to say, she was getting impatient. Not to mention that Gibbs was going to stop off for coffee anyway.

"Calm down, Jen." Gibbs grumbled coming down the stairs. He never usually took this long getting ready in the morning but today was different. He had something planned but that would have to wait for later on tonight. As predicted, he stopped off for coffee but Jenny couldn't have any which annoyed her. All Gibbs could think was; It's gonna be a long day. He stepped off of the elevator and kissed Jenny before departing to his desk. He didn't even get to sit down when his phone began to ring. He answered it begrudgingly.

"Gear up! Dead marine!" Gibbs barked. Ziva began to get up. "Not you, David. You're on desk duty, remember?" She sighed and sat back down.

NCISNCISNCIS

"This is so not right!" Abby groaned as she took another sip of water. Water. Just plain water. No Caf-Pow! Just plain ole water. "I'm not gonna make eight more months," She said and grabbed Bert. The elevator dinged and she turned to see Ziva come through the door.

"I am going to go insane doing paperwork all day! That is going to be the death of me!" Ziva stated.

"You think that's bad? I can't have Caf-Pow! Until these babies are born!" Abby told her pointing at the water bottle on her desk. "I have to drink water. WATER! You know who drinks water? NORMAL PEOPLE!"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "You could always kill McGee." She suggested.

"Maybe as a last resort," Abby replied turning back to her computer.

NCISNCISNCIS

Just as Gibbs predicted, it was an unmercifully long day. Luckily, it was time to go home for the night. He had planned dinner reservations tonight with Jen and she had no idea. He was going to surprise her since she had been working so much lately. They got in the car and he let her think that they were heading home. He then turned into a French restaurant and helped her out of the car. She gave him a questioning glance but obliged. They walked in and towards the hostess.

"Gibbs, party of two," He told her. She nodded.

"Right this way," She told them and brought them to a small booth near the back and handed them menus.

"If I had known we were going out, I would've dressed up!" Jenny exclaimed as soon as the hostess left.

"You look beautiful the way you are," Gibbs told her and smirked when she blushed. Not long after, the waiter came with two glasses of champagne. He set them on the table and left.

"I can't drink…" She started but soon stopped seeing what was at the bottom of the glass; a diamond engagement ring. "Oh my, Jethro." He took the ring out of the glass and got down on one knee if front of her.

"Jen, we've been through pretty much everything together. When you left that Dear John letter, I never thought I'd see you again. It shattered my heart. Then when you started as the director, I didn't know if I could handle it. Now that we are together and going to have a child, I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" He asked. He was trying not to show how afraid he was. He wasn't sure what her answer was going to be but he had to take a chance.

"Yes, of course," She stated. He slipped the ring on her finger and gently kissed her.

**A/N: Muahaha so Jibbs is finally engaged! Mommy and Daddy will get married. What do you think? Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: I made a mistake in the last one. Abby was actually nine weeks by the end of that chapter not seven.

Chapter Fourteen

(6 weeks later)

Jenny jerked awake only faintly realizing that she was in her office. She had a stack of paperwork that needed to get done before she went on maternity leave next month. The only problem was that every time she got around to doing it, she fell asleep. The interruptions didn't help either. Ziva and Abby were planning her baby shower while Gibbs seemed to be finding cases left and right. That only seemed to create more paperwork and more stress for her. Jenny leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath; engulfing the rare but always welcomed silence. Of course, that didn't last long. Her cell phone began to ring and she groaned in frustration.

"Shepard," She answered reluctantly.

"Jen, it's me," Gibbs began. His tone was slightly alarming. "Tony's been taken hostage."

"What?" She replied in disbelief and anger.

"The suspect took Tony. We can't find him on foot." Gibbs said and soon hung up. Jenny walked down to Abby's lab feeling exhausted and overwhelmed and just plain upset. It took everything she had not to burst into tears and she had no idea how she was going to tell Ziva. She stood in the doorway and contemplated different scenarios in her head. Abby and Ziva were deep in discussion but their voices were low so she couldn't quite catch what they were saying. They hadn't even noticed that she was standing in the doorway and needless to say she wasn't exactly quiet.

"I have news," She said. They looked up and she continued, "Tony's been taken hostage. They can't find him on foot so they are coming back and going to try to track the suspect."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Got anything McGee?" Gibbs asked for the eighth time this hour. It had been two days and they hadn't found a trace of either Tony or the suspect anywhere. They checked bank records, cell phones, pretty much anything that might give them a hint. This was one hell of a hide and seek game.

"No, boss, I'm working on it," McGee replied warily.

"Work harder," Gibbs snapped.

"On it, boss," McGee said. He looked over and Ziva was clearly a mess. She wasn't wearing any visible makeup and her hair was messily done. She had bags under her eyes probably from crying but still she submersed herself in her work. Now sounded like the perfect time for a coffee run.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Boss, I got something!" McGee shouted. "The suspect just turned on his cell phone. He's at an abandoned warehouse in Georgetown."

"Gas up the truck," Gibbs stated and walked to the Director's office. He opened the door without hesitation. "We got a lead." Jenny gaze snapped in his direction.

"Where?" She asked.

"Georgetown," He told her and then walked back out. The ride there was in silent anticipation. They all couldn't wait to get Tony back. The office was too dull and too quiet without him there. Not to mention that everyone was silently moping over his disappearance. Gibbs stopped the car down the block from where they were supposed to be. Quickly, they made their way to the front of the empty building. Silently, they walked in and checked the place.

"Clear," McGee said.

"Here too, let's head up," Gibbs suggested. They headed upstairs and into separate rooms.

"Uh, boss, you might wanna come see this," McGee stuttered. Gibbs followed McGee's voice into the other room. There he saw a man holding a gun to Tony's head.

"Eli David," Gibbs muttered.

"Special agent Gibbs, you made it," Eli stated.

"I had to. Your man took one of my best agents hostage," Gibbs replied, "And you wouldn't do that unless you really wanted something."

"You are correct. I want my daughter back. _Just _my daughter." Eli clarified.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You can't have just your daughter back; she's pregnant!" Tony spat.

"That is where you are wrong." Eli countered.

"You're not suggesting killing them are you?" McGee questioned.

"Why not? They won't be Jewish. They are not Israeli. They are no good to my family." Eli said. Now with Gibbs and McGee focusing their guns on Eli and Eli focusing his gun on Tony, a decision had to be made. As a distraction, Eli shot McGee in the leg. A shot, not from Gibbs or McGee, was fired and his Director David point blank. The person who fired the shot was Ziva. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped her gun. Tony dropped to his knees and took the pulse of Eli.

"He's dead." Tony stated.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Everyone was glad to have Tony back and Ziva was to stay on desk duty for a few weeks after her return from maternity leave for killing her father, the Director of Mossad, as per orders of SecNav. As a break from all the tragedy and stress, today was Jenny's baby shower. At thirty weeks, she was still trying to get all her work done and get ready for a baby. The whole team, including Ducky and Palmer, would be there. Gibbs had taken her out for a couple hours so the girls could decorate. They pulled into the driveway and Jenny was half asleep.

"Jen, we're home," Gibbs said. Jenny yawned.

"I feel terrible. I'm gonna fall asleep at my own baby shower," She laughed and walked inside. She greeted everyone with a hug and made her way to the couch. She had to admit that the decorations were wonderful. It wasn't just pink, but there was purple, white, and even some green.

"Have you decided what you are going to name the little one?" Ducky asked.

"Caitlin Cheyenne," Jenny replied. Everyone nodded in approval and some in remembrance of the late Caitlin Todd. Only Gibbs and Jenny knew why their daughter's middle name would be Cheyenne. They played a couple baby shower games that Abby picked out and then opened presents. They received some clothes and pacifiers and a lot of diapers.

"I have one last surprise," Gibbs stated and lead Jenny up the stairs. He opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms and she gasped as she saw that it had been turned into a nursery. It was painted a light pink which went well with the bedroom furniture that Gibbs had made. The baby's name was spelt out on the wall over the crib. She opened the drawers of the dresser and saw that there were already some clothes and blankets.

"Oh Jethro, this is wonderful," She stated.

"I'm glad you like it. We all helped to decorate it." He admitted. She looked at him in disbelief.

"How did I not notice all of this going on?" She questioned.

"Well, you've been so tired trying to get everything done," Gibbs pointed out.

**A/N: This chapter was kinda sad so I needed to balance it out at the end. Review my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: This chapter is basically everything I forgot to put in chapter fourteen. So I'm sorry and enjoy! And for the record, I actually like Eli David but for the sake of this story, he's not a good person.

Chapter Fourteen (Forgotten Scenes)

_After Ziva shoots her father_

_"He's dead." Tony stated._

Ziva walked out of the room as fast as she could. Tony started after her and it didn't take long before had caught up with her.

"Leave me alone, Tony," She yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ziva, you did what you had to, to save our children." He consoled.

"I killed my father! And my brother! You would not understand." She retorted.

"I've killed people too. I know how hard it is." Tony replied.

"You have not had to kill your family." Ziva spat. Tony took a step forward to try to hug her but she stepped back. "I need time." She said and left.

NCISNCISNCIS

Abby was sitting in her lab talking to Jenny.

"Ziva's been gone a long time," Jenny murmured. Abby nodded in agreement.

"She said she was going to get lunch but that was over an hour ago," Abby replied. Jenny's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. Abby tried as best she could to follow the conversation but it was a futile effort seeing as she could only hear one side of it. Jenny hung up shortly after.

"Abby, I need to tell you something but when I do, I want you to stay calm." She instructed.

"Jenny, what's going on? You're scaring me." Abby stated.

"Tim's been shot. He should be alright. He was hit in the leg." Jenny told her. Abby grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"We have to get to the hospital!" She exclaimed.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony had followed Ziva back to their apartment only for her to lock herself in their room. For the next hour, Tony sat on the other side of the door trying to get her to, at the very least, unlock the door.

"Zee-vah, c'mon, we have to go to the hospital to see McGee." Tony reasoned. Silence. She hadn't said a word to him for last hour. "I can sit here forever if I have to." He reminded her. He then heard footsteps and the click of the door unlocking. Tony got up and opened the door. Ziva was sitting on the bed, silently crying. The sight made him want to cry with her. He hated seeing her like this. Tony walked over to her and took her in his arms. At first, Ziva tensed but then she relaxed and started to cry a little harder.

"Oh my ninja," Tony whispered, hugging her a little closer. They stayed like that until Ziva stopped crying.

"Let's go to the hospital," She whispered.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Family of Timothy McGee?" The doctor called. The whole team stood up, making the doctor's eyes widen. "All of you?"

"I'm his father and this is my wife," Gibbs gestured to Jenny, "That's his brother," He said gesturing to Tony, "His brother's wife," Gibbs pointed to Ziva, "His own wife and his uncle," He pointed to Abby and Ducky. "And his cousin." Gibbs gestured to Palmer.

"What about his aunt?" The doctor asked.

"It was a terrible accident involving a golf club and cyanide." Ducky informed in a grim tone. The doctor looked startled and a little confused but gave them the room number to visit McGee. Abby rushed down the hallway and took a sharp turn upon finding his room.

"McGee! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She scolded.

"Abs, I'm fine. I'll just have to be on crutches for a little while." He consoled.

"Looks like McHurt will have to be on desk duty with Ziva," Tony stated. McGee groaned. "That's the rules, McBroke." Gibbs head slapped Tony whilst entering the room.

"What was that for?" Tony whined.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Gibbs replied.

NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva walked to Jenny's office to find out what was to happen after disobeying direct orders. Of course, Ziva didn't count desk duty as direct orders but SecNav did; especially since she killed the Director of Mossad. She opened the door and found Jenny half asleep at her desk, peering over paperwork.

"Jenny?" Ziva said and the Director shook awake.

"Oh Ziva, good, you're here." Jenny replied and attempted to get up. It took a couple minutes but she did and turned to face Ziva. "I managed to talk SecNav out of firing you or suspending you. After arguing for a while, he agreed to keep you here as long as you didn't work out in the field for six months." Ziva groaned but then thought better of it.

"At least I still have my job," She said allowed more so to comfort herself.

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter Fifteen

McGee finished typing up a long overdue report and yawned. He hated desk work more than usual. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was stuck with three pregnant women; two of which were very pregnant. He had to admit, that he had been lucky enough to get shot in the leg and not the head. Eli David could have very well killed him right then and there. That thought made this almost bearable. Almost.

"MCGEE!" Ziva snapped. He looked at her startled. "Can you try not to yawn so loud?!"

"Sorry," McGee muttered. This was what it had been like for the past six weeks. Every little thing he did, he got yelled at. It didn't matter that it was something insignificant or that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Luckily, this time next week he would be back out in the field.

"Thank goodness," McGee thought. He got up and walked down to Abby's lab. It wasn't much of an escape but he figured it would be better. When he got to the door, he could see Abby slumped over a table. He rushed over to her.

"Abs, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I can't stand all this damn heartburn! It's ridiculous!" She stated. McGee's mouthed turned up slightly.

"You know what that means right?" He teased. She glared at him.

"I'm a forensic scientist. Of course I know what that means. Our children are going to have a lot of hair when they are born." She retorted. She groaned in pain. "I hate this!"

NCISNCISNCIS

Jenny paced around her office trying to figure out what else needed to be done before she left for maternity leave next week. She sat down and decided to finish signing the reports that never seemed to stop piling on her desk. It felt like she hadn't moved in days when she finally finished the reports that needed to be done as soon as possible. Looking at the clock, she realized that she could go home for the day. She was surprised to see that Gibbs had already left. Ziva and Tony were just getting ready to leave as were Tim and Abby. She got a little worried.

"Bossman didn't leave. Just went down to see Ducky." Tony said, noticing her reaction. She nodded and headed towards the elevator, feeling a little better about everything.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Tony, I do not need a baby shower," Ziva argued for the hundredth time.

"You're going to have to take that up with Abby because she's already planning it and probably has been for awhile. Plus, I think Jenny is helping but that's probably more to keep Abby from going nuts. Oh, and I told them that they could use our apartment." Tony replied ducking behind some furniture. He couldn't see Ziva's reaction because he was hiding but he was still alive so that was a good thing. A few moments of silence past before he heard her sigh in defeat. He ever so slowly straightened up.

"When is it?" She asked looking tired as ever.

"Tomorrow," He grinned. She glared at him and then stalked off to their bedroom. He knew she wasn't really that mad. This was just the way she was lately.

The next morning Abby came over bright and early. It was 7AM to be exact. Tony trudged to the door in his pajama bottoms and yawned. Ziva was still asleep. That was another thing he noticed, Ziva slept a lot more now that she was in her third trimester. He opened the door to find Abby and McGee.

"I thought you guys were coming later?" Tony asked. McGee looked barely coherent and Abby was bouncing on her heels.

"We were but I got excited." Abby explained. Tony nodded and let them in.

"So, McSleepy, want some coffee or would prefer to just crash on my floor?" Tony joked.

"Coffee's fine." McGee snapped. Tony smirked and started the coffee maker. Abby had already started to clean up the place.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Tony questioned. Abby stopped what she was doing and looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm cleaning. We can't have a baby shower in a dirty apartment!" She screeched. Tony put a finger to his mouth, gesturing her to quiet down.

"Ziva's still sleeping!" He cautioned. She nodded and went back to cleaning. McGee, on the other hand, was having breakfast. Tony gave up and went to check on Ziva. He walked in to find her getting dressed.

"Zee-vah," Tony dragged out her name in order to get her attention. She turned to face him. "We have company. Abby and McGoo are here." She nodded.

"I know. I could hear them." She stated. "I still think this baby shower is unnecessary." Tony sighed and walked back to the living room to find McGee blowing up balloons and Abby attempting to hang streamers.

"Abs, let me do that," Tony said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, Anthony DiNozzo!" Abby yelled.

"I wasn't going to laugh," Tony lied and continued to hang up streamers. Ziva waddled out into the living room and sighed in defeat and frustration. Not wanting to push the issue further, she made herself breakfast.

Just as Tony and Abby finished decorating; Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"Congratulations my dear, the time has almost arrived for the little ones to be born. I do hope you are prepared. Well, as prepared as one can be." Ducky greeted.

"You know, I once had a cousin who…" Palmer began but was cut off.

"Autopsy gremlin! I, uh, need you in the kitchen!" Tony yelled trying not to let the party get too awkward. Ziva's cell phone rang and she did not hesitate to answer it. The call was no less than a minute and Ziva was overcome with emotion.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Jenny's in labor." She responded.

**A/N: But it's so early! :O Anyways, sorry my lovelies for taking eternity to upload. Life is insane. I'll try to upload more! Please review!**


End file.
